Disaster at the Park
by silentpixiee
Summary: Haley and Dean head to the park for a good time after they drop Sammy off, but good times are never that easy to achieve when you're a Winchester. This is a sisfic and is part of my Because We're Winchesters verse.


**A/N: **Hey ya'll, so, I've finally completed one of my many oneshots lol…this one is based on a true story involving my little sister and my brother. Dean is 17, Sam is 14, and Haley is 8. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Sammy where ya goin?" Haley asked, walking into her brother's room.

Sam sat on his bed quickly tying his shoes. "M'goin to a friends birthday party" he said, not bothering to look up.

"Oh cool, can I come?" she asked, running over to him eagerly. "I like parties." She nodded, her wavy hair bouncing up and down with it.

Sam finished off his tying his shoes and stood up, moving Haley from his way gently, "Sorry Hay, but this is a big kid's party; you're too little," he said as he headed towards their bathroom.

Haley sighed, her face marring nothing but sadness. No one in this stupid house liked her anymore. Daddy was always gone, Dean was always too busy with that stupid girl who looked like a clown, and Sam was always doing his school stuff; no one wanted to play with her.

"Sammy, move it or you're walkin!" Dean yelled, walking into his room only to find Haley standing right where Sam had left her. "What're you doin in here squirt?" he asked, walking past her.

"Jus'wanted to see what Sammy was doin." She shrugged.

"Huh, well, why don't you go put your shoes on, we're goin for ride," he said, slipping his arms through a flannel shirt.

Haley smiled. "Kay Dean," she said quickly running out of his room and into hers. Maybe she could convince Dean to take her to the park. They hadn't been to a park in a long time.

Dean shook his head in amusement; sometimes it was the smallest things that made that kid smile.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Here, keep those in your wallet. M'sure you're not gonna need them, but one never knows." Dean smirked, handing Sam a few condoms. This was Sam's first co-ed party; things could happen.

Sam blushed profusely but took the offered objects anyway. "Jerk." He stuffed them into his wallet.

Dean grinned, "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow. If you need me to come get ya sooner, call," he said, shoving Sam towards the door. "Have a little fun Sammy, show them how nerds get down!" he added.

Sam shook his head; how he and Dean were related was beyond him. "Bye Haley, see ya tomorrow," he said, closing the door behind him.

Haley waved from the backseat, sad that Sam was leaving, but content that Dean was there. "Bye Sammy, I love you," she called out loudly. At eight, Haley still wasn't grasping the whole 'we-don't-say-the- "L"- word'-unless-we're dying' concept. Dean rolled his eyes and hit the gas.

"Dean?"

Dean looked glanced over at his little sister through the rearview mirror, "Yeah Hay?"

Haley hesitated a few seconds, unsure if she should even bother asking. Her brothers didn't like playing with her no more so Dean was probably gonna say no.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Dean asked, feeling a bit nervous for no reason at all.

"Can um, can you take me to the park?" she asked, her voice low and soft, almost making it impossible for Dean to hear over the Impala's roaring engine.

Dean smiled. It'd been awhile since he'd taken her to the park. "Sure squirt." he said, turning the Impala onto the next road. "I know a park a few blocks down; s'got some big slides," he said, throwing a glance backwards.

"Cool. I like slides!" Haley said cheerfully.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and hit one of his speed dial numbers. It just so happened that this park was down the block from his current "friend" Lisa.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean parked the car in the last parking spot, away from any dangers of opening doors, and bad parkers. He didn't need some idiot dinging up his baby.

Haley scooted out of the car excitedly, staring at the huge park with wide eyes. She loved the park!

"Dean, Dean, look at that slide!! It's huge!" she shrieked excitedly, grabbing hold of his hand. "Come on, come on, let's go!" Haley ran forward, pulling an amused Dean behind her.

"Can I go up?" she asked, standing by Dean impatiently.

Dean smiled, ruffling up her hair, "Go for it squirt, just be careful alright? I'll be at the bottom waiting for ya."

"Kay Dean."

Haley ran towards the slide and started climbing the ladder. Once she made it to the top, she climbed a few steps more and stood at the entrance of the slide.

"Dean, look how high I am!" she yelled down, waving her small hand ecstatically.

"How's the weather up there?" Dean yelled back, amused at his little sisters obvious excitement.

Haley shrugged and plopped down on her butt, both hand holding on to the side. "I'm comin down now Dean," she yelled, her voice echoing through the slide.

"I'm waiting," he yelled up.

Haley let go of the sides and slid down yelping at every shock she received on her way down. Once she saw the light at the end of the tunnel, Haley called out Dean's name, laughing as she flew out at full speed.

Dean, who was waiting at the bottom like he'd promised, stopped her from doing a full on header into the sand covered ground.

"Whoa, easy…" He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. It was standing up on end from the static.

"Dean, did you see how fast I was going?"

"Sure did squirt." Dean smirked.

"Dean, I wanna go again but this time you have to come with me." she said, grabbing his much larger hand in hers. "Please."

Dean sighed, "Haley, I'm too—"

"Dean, please," she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

_Damn those freaking eyes. _"Fine, but only once alright." He said sternly. If Lisa saw this, he'd never live it down.

Haley nodded understandingly and pulled Dean towards the ladder. "Come on, it's lots'o fun," she said, nodding her head.

Dean lifted Haley up and set her farther up on the ladder, keeping his hand at her back until she was standing on the platform above him, then climbed up.

Haley led him up the other two steps and waited until he was next to her. "Sit, so I can sit on your lap," she instructed.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Alright little miss bossy." He joked, taking a seat. The quicker this went the less chance he had of being seen. He loved Haley to death, he really did, but dude, Lisa was friggin _hot_!

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Haley plopping down on his lap, a room illuminating smile on her little cute, pudgy, freckle covered face. Yep, the kid was definitely a Winchester.

"Ready?" he asked, wrapping one of his arms loosely around her so that he could push with the other.

Haley nodded excitedly.

Dean pushed off the wall and held Haley in his lap as they both slid down, catching speed at the bend. With no one to stop them, both flew out of the slide, Dean landing with a soft 'thump' on the sand, Haley secure in his arms.

Both Winchesters laughed until their sides hurt, only stopping when someone beside them cleared their throat.

Dean looked up, unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around Haley. All those years of training and hunting hadn't been for nothing.

"Hey."

_Crap. _"Uh Lisa, hey." Dean stuttered, lifting Haley off his lap and pushing himself up into a standing position. "When uh, when'd you get here?" he asked, feeling his face getting warm.

Lisa smiled, "Long enough to see how much you enjoy slides." She chuckled. "Who's this?" she asked, smiling down at Haley who'd placed herself next to Dean.

"This is my little sister Haley." He said, putting his arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Hi there." Lisa said sweetly.

Haley smiled, "Hi." She said shyly.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lisa asked, eyeing the small child.

Haley nodded, "Me and Dean were play—"

"No—uh, no it's fine." He interrupted, feeling Haley stiffen up beside him. "I'm sure Haley won't mind playing on her own for a bit, right Hay?" he said, looking down at his little sister.

Haley looked up, her expression one of a kicked puppy. "No, I can play 'lone." She sighed, separating herself from Dean. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up; Dean still didn't like her.

Dean sighed, feeling like a complete asshole, as he watched his little sister walk off towards the swing set.

"She's cute." Lisa said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Dean smirked, "Not as cute as you." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Lame." She said, leaning in to capture his lips.

Haley pulled herself up onto the swing and just let wind push her gently. She didn't want to be at the park no more.

She looked up, noticing that Dean and Lisa had moved to the bench in the far corner. Dean was laughing, having more fun with that girl then he had with her. Sighing, she swung her legs a little, giving the swing a little push. She wasn't gonna cry, cus big girls don't cry; her daddy had told her so.

She looked up again and stared, eyes wide; Lisa was _eating _Dean's face! Haley struggled with either staying put or going over there and helping Dean like daddy had taught her, but then she figured, Dean was much bigger then a girl, he'd be able to beat her up on his own.

Haley's fingers curled around the tow large chains holding the swing up and slid off of it, heading in the direction of the second set of slides and some monkey bars, not giving Dean a second glance.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sighed happily after a long session of making out. _This _he didn't have a problem with.

"You should drop your little sister off at home, and come to my place. My parents are out with my aunt and uncle and should be home till late." She said, wiping some of her lip gloss off his lips.

_Great, just when Dad and Sammy are gone. _"Can't; my dad's on a business trip and my brother's at some party. I'm stuck with the kid." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

Lisa pouted, "What about your mom?" she asked unknowingly.

Dean flinched, pulling away from her a little, "My uh, my mom died a few years ago." He said awkwardly. He didn't really talk about his mom much, not to his family and certainly not to random chicks.

"Oh. Sorry I didn—"

"No, it's ok. I just, we don't talk about it much." He said, hoping she's get the point.

Lisa nodded. "So um, you could bring her with. I mean, she could watch TV and stuff." Lisa suggested, changing the subject.

Dean considered it; he really did, but that would just be…wrong. Bringing you kid sister with while you got some? Awkward much?

"I wish I could Lisa, but, it's just, I don't think it'd be the best idea, ya know." He said, looking at the girl in front of him. She was friggin hot, and if dad were in town or Sammy were home, he'd be all over it, but, not today.

Lisa nodded understandingly and leaned forward again. Just cus he couldn't go to her house didn't mean they couldn't make out some more.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley sighed and slid down the slide for the tenth time today. She was bored; going down the slide was much funner when Dean slid with her. She looked up to see if Lisa was still eating his face, happy to see that she wasn't. Maybe Dean was telling her that they had to go now cus Lisa wasn't smiling anymore.

Taking in a deep breath, Haley got enough courage to go over there and find out. She really did wanna leave now.

She jogged over, feeling hopeful, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lisa moving towards Dean again. Ok, she officially didn't like this Lisa girl no more. Didn't she know that only monsters eat people's faces?

Muttering something under her breath, she turned around to walk back towards the slide when she heard her name being called.

Turning back, she noticed Dean starting towards her, "Hay, everything ok?" he asked, putting some space between him and Lisa.

Haley shook her head.

"You sure?"

"I just wanted to see if you could push me on the swings; my legs get too tired." She said, making it up on the spot. She didn't want him to get mad cus it was obvious Dean wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I'll be there in a minute, ok?" he said.

Haley smiled, "Kay Dean."

She walked off, and headed towards the swings again. Maybe Dean had gotten tired of the face eating girl and he wanted to play with her now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**20 minutes later**

Haley stood by the swing set, watching as a daddy pushed his daughter in the swing. A few tears escaped her eyes, leaving salty track marks down her pudgy eight year old face. Dean had forgotten about her.

Wiping off her tears, Haley sucked it up like daddy told her to and headed for the monkey bars. There were a few older kids, a boy and a girl, hanging on them; maybe they'd play with her.

"S'cuse me, can I hang on the monkey bars with you guys?" Haley asked, politely.

The slightly older girl peered down at Haley, a smile on her face. "Sure, what's yer name?" she asked, letting go of the rod she was hanging from and landing in front of Haley.

"Haley."

"Cool name, I'm Emily and that's my brother Mark." She said, pointing up at the boy hanging upside down.

"Hi Mark. That's cool, how does he do that?" she asked in awe.

"It's easy," Emily said, "I can teach ya if ya want." She said happily.

"Ok. How do I get up?" Haley asked. She wasn't tall enough to reach the bars.

"Here, I'll lift you up. When you're hands can touch the rod, hold on really tight ok. Then you have to pull yer legs up and put them through one of the spaces just like Mark, ok?" she said, crouching down and wrapping her arms around Haley's little legs. "Once you've done that, I'll show you how to let go."

Haley nodded happily glad to have someone to play with.

"Good, hang on tight. Now loop your legs through here." Emily coached; helping Haley put her little legs through the small gap.

"Like this?" Haley asked, looking at Emily upside down.

"Yep, now you put your feet like this and hook them on this rod." She said approvingly. "Ok, let go with your hands." She instructed.

Haley let go, her upper body swinging back and forth making her giggle. "This is fun!"

"I'm gonna let you go now ok? That way all three of us can do it together." Emily said, moving a bit farther down so she wouldn't kick Haley.

Haley nodded, her small body still continuing to swing wildly.

"Emily, look!" Haley yelled, reaching her chubby eight year old arms up as she tried to reach the rod.

"Haley wait!" Emily yelled, trying to untangle her own legs.

Haley's body swung back down hard, her small arms unable to reach the rod. She didn't even have time to react as her legs slid through the gap, propelling her body towards the unforgiving ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's head snapped up, his ears quickly picking up his little sisters distressed cry.

"Haley?" He called out, standing from the bench. Where the fuck was she?

"Over here!" he heard someone yell.

He turned towards the voice and immediately zoned in on Haley's small body lying still on the ground. He took off running towards her, closing the distance in 5 seconds flat.

"Haley, Hal—shit!" he cursed, seeing blood stained sand beneath her head. "Haley, talk to me." he said, frantically pulling off his flannel.

Haley looked up at him through half-mast eyes; tears softly trailing down her now dirty, pale cheeks.

"Come on baby, talk to me. What hurts?" he asked, lifting her head up a few inches and setting his flannel under it. "Hay, can you hear me?"

A small whimper escaped her lips, "Dee."

"It's ok, you're ok." He assured, trying to look for any other injuries.

"Mister, she fell from the monkey bars. She was trying to hang upside down like me and my brother but her hands where too little and she fell." Emily explained quickly.

Dean muttered a few curse words under his breath. This was his fault. He should've been watching Haley instead of sucking face with—

"Dee.." Haley's small, frightened voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"M'right here baby, it's alright. I got ya." He assured. "Can you tell me what your name is?" he asked, trying to see if a concussion was present.

"Ha—Haley." She stuttered, moaning a little as she tried to move her head. "Dee, my head hurts."

"I know, I know it does Hay, I'm gonna fix it ok." He said, looking up to find the two other kids and Lisa standing in front of him.

"Dean, is she ok?" Lisa asked, kneeling down by Haley.

"She's got a head wound. She needs stitches; I'm taking her to the hospital." He said, carefully lifting his little sister up in his arms.

"You need help?"

"No, I got it." He said, holding Haley securely in his arms and heading towards the Impala.

God, if anything happened to her—.

"Haley, stay awake, stay with me kid." He said loudly.

"M'tired." She mumbled, wincing at the movement.

"I know, but you gotta stay awake for me ok. I'll let you sleep later." He said, reaching for the door handle and pulling the passenger side door open.

He carefully slid Haley in and tucked her feet further up, closing the door behind her and running to the other side. Dad was gonna kill him!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley Brooks?" an older looking man asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah." Dean answered. Haley didn't even bother looking up; she was too comfortable lying curled up in Dean's lap.

"I'm Dr. Renolds, what can I help you with?" He asked, pulling up a stool and sitting down.

"She fell off the monkey bars, busted her head open." Dean stated, glaring at the doctor. Could the man not see the blood oozing out of her head?

"I see. Why don't you lie her down on the bed and let me take a look at her." Dr. Renolds said, standing up and walking towards the bed.

Dean stood with Haley in his arms and gently set her on the bed. Haley clung to his shirt, determined to keep him close by.

"M'not going anywhere Haley." He assured. _Not anytime soon. _He added mentally. One fuck up was enough for him.

"Alright sweetheart, I'm just going to take a look at your head ok?" The Dr. said calmly.

Haley's only response was to tighten her hold on Dean's shirt.

He doctor gently removed the bloodied fabric from her forehead and examined the wound.

"Hmm, lucky kid." He muttered. "The wound doesn't look too bad; I'd say five or six stitches will do." He said, prodding a little.

"Just six?" He asked a bit confused. He knew head wounds bled a lot but this had looked pretty bad.

"Yep, six'll do." Dr. reaffirmed.

"Hear that squirt? Doc here is gonna stitch you up, you'll be good as new." Dean said, leaning down towards his little sister.

Haley's gaze lingered on him, her tears long since gone. "S'it gonna hurt?" she asked softly.

"Only for a second sweetheart; you'll feel a little sting on your head when I give you something to numb the area." The doctor said, answering for Dean.

"Kay." She sighed, leaning her head farther towards Dean.

"It's gonna be ok Hay." Dean assured, rubbing her small back in a soothing circular motion.

"M'sorry Dean." She said, sad eyes looking up at him.

Dean looked on confused. _Sorry? _What'd she have to be sorry for?

"You didn't do anything Haley." He said.

"I got hurt and now daddy's gonna get mad at you." She stated.

Dean sighed, "Listen to me Haley; this wasn't your fault ok, it was an accident. And if anyone should be sorry, it's me." He took a seat on the chair sitting beside the bed. "I should've been taking better care of you."

Haley reached her small hand out and rubbed his cheek. "S'ok Dee." She whispered.

_No, Haley it's not. _He thought bitterly. Haley lying in the hospital with a busted open head was not ok. Especially when it was _his _fault…this wasn't acceptable, ever.

"Alright sweetheart, you're going to feel a little stinging and some burning ok, but I promise, it'll be over soon." The doctor said, interrupting their quiet conversation.

The leaned in and injected the site with some numbing medication. Haley squeezed her eyes shut, squeezing Dean's hand between both of hers.

"Shh, almost over Hay, you're ok." He cooed, running his free hand over her arm soothingly.

"Alright, all done, can you feel me touching your head Haley?" The doctor asked.

Haley shook her head.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and close this up then, alright?" he informed, giving Dean a slight nod.

"Kay."

"You're doin fine Hay." Dean said, leaning his head down, resting his chin on the mattress so that he was at eye level with Haley. "Just a few more minutes and we can go home." He assured.

"Dee, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she breathed softly.

Dean smiled, "Of course you can squirt." _Cus after today, you could ask me to rope the fucking wind and I would. _He finished to himself.

"Dee?"

"Yeah Hay?"

"Do you still like me?" Her intense gaze locked with his, nothing but pure innocence and fear reflecting back.

Dean gaped for a moment, slightly taken aback by the question. "Haley, why would you ask me that? Of course I still like you." He assured her, feeling his heart break a little at the tears that were now welling up in her eyes.

"Do you like me more than the face eating monster?" she asked, confusing Dean a little more.

"What face eating monster?" Had there been something at the park?

"Lisa, I saw her trying to eat your face." Haley mumbled, exhaustion catching up with her.

That comment earned her a laugh from the doctor and Dean both once they figured out what Haley's eight year old mind had come up with.

"Yeah Haley, I like you a lot more then the face eating monster." He assured her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

Haley smiled, "Pinky promise?" she stuck her little pinky out.

Dean hooked his pinky with hers, a smile marring his face. "Pinky promise."

"Can I go to sleep now?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah squirt, go to sleep. I'll take care of everything." He said, his hand ghosting over her cheek.

"Kay Dean. I love you." She sighed, letting her eyes close.

Dean smiled sadly. Kid still loved him even though he'd ditched her for a freaking face eating monster. "I love you too squirt." He whispered, brushing his lips softly over her nose.

The doctor continued with his work, trying to give them as much privacy as he could, which wasn't much considering the fact that he was _right there_, but he could pretend.

Dean sighed, leaning back against the chair, his hand still lingering on her little shoulder. After today, he was so never taking her to a damn park again.

* * *

Reviews are chocolate!! Feed my sweet tooth please :o)

**A/N part 2: **I'm working on Chapter 60, hopefully I'll have it done by Thursday, at least, that's my plan lol…any who, I hope you enjoyed this one in the mean time. Much love to everyone.


End file.
